


PhinaBella

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Phineas is a smooth mofo and you can't change my mind, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Phineas meets up with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 28





	PhinaBella

Entering the library to meet up with his girlfriend, Phineas saw her from across the room. 

“What’cha doin?” he whispered when he was near enough.

The raven-haired girl showed him the paper she was looking at. It was an outline of the entire school campus and Phineas took the seat beside the girl so he could offer moral support. 

“Do you need help?” 

Isabella smiled, despite not looking at him. 

“Do you mind holding something for me, then?”

She held her hand out in a gesture to hold whatever he wanted her to hold and Phineas entwined their fingers together.


End file.
